


Making the Most of the Night

by cobalamincosel



Series: JOHNTOBER 2019 ✨ [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalamincosel/pseuds/cobalamincosel
Summary: It's NYE in NYC, and Johnny just wants to welcome it with Kun.





	Making the Most of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of #Johntober2019: Confetti
> 
> Unbeta'ed!

There’s confetti in Kun’s hair. 

Johnny can’t take his eyes off of the shiny material that has made its home in the soft blonde of Kun’s coiffed curls. 

There’s music all around them, and Kun’s mouth is moving, but Johnny can’t hear a thing-- all there is is the confetti and Kun’s lips. 

New Year’s Eve away from home is a strange feeling. It’s Johnny’s first time welcoming the new year in a place that isn’t in his own home, and he marvels at how different the joyousness of it is, because at home, his mother does her best to keep traditions alive, even if they’re in suburban Chicago, so he’s always filled with a warmth that hasn’t yet been replicated anywhere else. He’d gone home for Christmas because he’d never hear the end of it if he hadn’t, but given how swamped with papers Johnny is after his first year in Columbia, he’d opted to head back to New York before the year turned over a new page. 

This is how he finds himself at a party in Kun and Sicheng’s apartment. It’s not particularly big, it’s a modest two-bedroom in the Upper West Side, with a small living room and a window that peers out into the lovely view of the apartment next door. The winter air is filtering in through the window that Sicheng had cracked open in the kitchen, where Jaehyun is poking his head out to keep the smell of pot out of the apartment. 

Johnny doesn’t think it’s working though, since the smell is still waving over towards him and Kun where they’re both stood outside Kun’s room, right where the walkway to the kitchen ends. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Kun laughs, reaching out with his hand to shake Johnny’s shoulder. 

Johnny snaps out of it, stutters an apology, and turns in the direction of Doyoung shouting out “One minute!” from the living room. 

Johnny had spent Christmas thinking about how his New Year’s resolution was to tell Kun how he felt, but he’s got less than a minute before the Swarovski-encrusted ball on the televised Times Square celebration drops, so he squares up and says, “Kun, I like you.”

Kun stares at him, mouth open. It shouldn’t be attractive, but it is. 

“I-- what?” Kun says.

In the living room, their friends call out “Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight…”

“And I’d very much like to kiss you, if you’d let me,” Johnny continues. He reaches up and brushes the confetti from Kun’s hair if only to give him something to do. 

"You sure know how to pick a moment to sweep a guy off his feet, Johnny," Kun says, and gently bumps his forehead on Johnny's shoulder before pulling back to look Johnny in the eye.

Kun smiles, and when Auld Lang Syne begins to play and his lips meet Johnny’s, Johnny thinks that he isn’t as far from home as he thought.


End file.
